Aphrodite's flower
by Anne Starlight
Summary: During her stay with the Weasleys Hermione gets bitten by a poisonous plant. And the only way to safe her is... Please review and let me know what you think!


During her stay with the Weasleys Hermione gets bitten by a poisonous plant. And the only way to safe her is...

When Mrs Weasley decided to take everyone to Diagon Alley to purchase new robes and textbooks Hermione wasn't feeling well that morning so she was left to stay in bed. After 2 more hours of additional sleep she felt much more better and there were no sign of a headache anymore. She went downstairs in order to get some coffee and cookies.

'Hermione dear! I hope that you're feeling better now' came the voice of Mr Weasley from the living room. She turned around and saw him reading The Profet on couch.

'Thank you Mr Wealey I'm feeling much more like myself now. I must have read to much yesterday and had a headache this morning.'

'Have some breakfast and maybe go for a bit outside, it's such a pity that you had to stay home but you ould enjoy at least some of the sun.'

'Thank you I will Mr Weasley' she replied.

'Oh it's Arthur dear. How many times do I have to tell you?' he chastised her.

'Yes M- Arthur' she smiled correcting herself.

After some light breakfast she decided to follow on Mr Weasley's suggestion and went outside to enjoy a bit of the rare sunny wearther. The preious week was really sad and rainy, everyone had to stay inside and play boardgames and pretty much they were all bored.

The ground was already almost dry thanks to heath of summer and many plants were benefiting from the rays of sun. The ligh breeze brought life to the leafs on the trees surrending the Burrow blending whit the chirping of birds and creating delicate music. Hermione smiled, it was indeed a beautiful morning. She looked around and at sight of so many wild flowers she decided to make a beatiful flower crown like the one that she did last year for her 14th birthday.

She plucked flowers all around her, changing her location from time to time to get flowers of different kind of type. Then she looked up and saw a beautiful lone birch tree, almost hidden from the pines surrounding her. She came closer to admire the tree. It was an unusual sight for such an uncommun tree for this country. And there hidden behind the tree was the most pretties pink flower that she's ever seen. She would have felt guilty at destroying such beauty so at least she tought she would smell the flower, she got down on her knees and delicately touched the petals of the flower and inhaled. Indeed the parfume was amazing. But what she didn't expect was a slight sting on her fingertip and she opened her eyes confused. The flower had thorns and she didn't notice it for she was distracted by the flowers beauty. But she tought none of it, it happens all thetime with the roses, right?

Hermione skipped back to the Burrow to let Mr Weasley admire her crown with a stange filling. Her body felt suddently strange, it started heating up and she keept feeling a slight pain in her navel. When she finally got into the living room she exclamed.

'Mr Weasley look. Isn't it pretty?'

Mr Weasley pulled down the Profet and smiled ' Indeed it is. Did you like your walk Hermione?'

And so she started describing all of the beauty that that she saw, including that stange beautiful flower. When she mention it Mr Weasley's face become pale.

'What is it? Are you feeling well? You look a bit pale all of a suddently' she enquired, but that strange ache still haven't let go of her.

'No Hermione. Do you feel anything stange? Did you touched the flower?'

'As a matter of fact I do feel strange, I'm a bit hot and i have a strange ache in my navel but I don't understand. The flower was so pretty that when I did not noticed the thornes and it has bitten my finger.', she gasped.' Mr Weasley is it poisonuos?'

'Yes ', he shuffeled his feet looking stangely embrassed ' It's a very rare but poisonous flower. And I'm afraid that at St Mungos they can't help you dear.'

'Oh Merlin! What should I do?' , her eyes were about to spill tears.

'Well there is only one thing Hermione, it's called the Aphrodite's flower for a reason. The person who gets bittens needs to cum while making love. That way all the poison evaporetes throught their spilled juices.' ,Arthur was clearly embarassed telling her all of this.

'Oh' she struggled to find words. 'But won't the other person would be infected too?'

'No. Because the only way to get infected is to be bitten by the flower.'

Hermione's frantic mind came up with a solution. 'Please Mr Weasley help me, I beg you', she got on her knees in front of him.

'Hermione I don't think that it would be appropriate, but I don't think you have any other choice right now as we have so little time and the others won't get here before 9pm',he maneged to get it out.

'Please Mr Weasley I will do aything just help please!', she begged once more.

He considered her words. ' Ok, I would need your help tough, you have to do everything exactly as I say. And please call me Arthur. Good? '

'Yes', she nodded.

Arthur undid his robe, unzipped hi trousers and seted himself naked back on the couch. He took hold of hick cock and gave it a few strokes. Hermione gasped at how big he is.

'I want you to suck it. I'm not so young anymore so you need to help me too',he explained. Hermione has never seen such a huge cook. Sure she had once given Harry a blowjob because they both felt horny, but that was her only sexual experience. She looked into Mr Weasley kind twilnly blue eyes and nodded to herself in encoragement. She caressed lightly his slightly fat belly and was surprised at how soft his skin truly felt. She went lower and caressed the inside of his tights exploring this new territory. Arthur sighed whe she finally reached her goal and pumped it up and down. She felt her pussy getting wet along with that strange ache at the navel, her lips felt fuller and she licked them quickly anticipating the moment. She took him suddently into her mouth and hummed in appreciation at the taste of him in her mouth.

'Good Hermione. 5 points to Griffyndor. Go on.' he encoraged.

Hermione bobbed her head up and down in quick motion making slurping noises. Soon Arthur could take it any longer and pushed her down farther until his head was grazing the back of Hermione's throat. She choked and gagged, but Arthurs's hands kept her head still, his groans became louder and louder. Suddenly he pulled her away from him, keeping her lips a few inches away from his dick. Then, as he held her head in place, he fucked her mouth. His breath was coming faster and so were his yells. Just before he was going to cum, he stopped.

'Take off your clothes. Now.'

She eagerly stood in front of him and took all of her clothes off, leaving them on the floor. Her pussy ached and pulsed in need of him.

'Come back over here', he almost purred. She came close and was roughtly thrown at the couch.

He got on his knees in front of her, spreed her legs and was gritted with the sight of her wet pussy. Arthur groaned out loud as he bit and ate out her pussy lips and used is fingers to stretch them open.

'Oh Mr Weasley' Hermione moaned, shifting herself on the couch. It caused Arhur to stop. 'What have I told you to cold me?' he said.

'Arthur...please don't stop!...Arthur...Arthur' she meowled when he resumed fingering her and sucking on her clit.

'Good girl'

He positioned his cock at Hermione's entrance and forcefully entered her. Without giving her any time to adjust to his size, he began to pound into her. Hermione screamed in pain at her rough awekening, she was letting Mr Weasley fucking her like a whore. The pleasure that shot trought her was instantaneous when Arthur hit a particular spot inside her. The pit of her stomach grew warmer as she took control of the situation and started trusting back to relieve the pressure of the pain that that was causing her that poison.

Arthur fell on her from all the sensations that her tight cunt was causing, but he still kept punding into her. She thrust back feverishly, her hips moving against his deliciously, making Arthur grunt and tighten his grip on her tights. The room was filled moans and the slaps of the skin. Puling out of her then slamming her back across his trembling length Arthur attacked his lusty eyed lover mouth, tasting her with his toungue. Her young thin teenage body was coated in a sheen of sweat, breasts bouncing from their love making. She was screaming now, hollering his name as he fucked her troughtly.

Then she came along with him, her body and cunt spasming around him. Arthur's seed spilled inside her womb, him pressing her down on him as much as humanly possible, his cock burried inside of her.

They panted trying to catch their breaths and smiled at each other in the incredible moment that they shared.

Arthur gazzed at her softly and pulled a piece of hair from her sweated brow. It was still the same girl that he watched growing up, but he couldn't and really did not want to take this moment when he owned her soft body.

'Hermione I have to confess', he panted out of breath.

'Yes Arthur', she replied as she wiggled slightly under him.

'The Aphrodite's flower bites only those people who are ready to sear a child or for childbirth. It only does so when their perfect mate is near, their coupling bounds them together and their concieve a child during their lovemaking.' he explained carefuly.

She furrowed her brows in concentration.' Oh... but what about Molly? How is this possible? Aren't you married?' she enquired.

' We never could marry, only on paper we did, she wasn't my soulmate so it wasn't allowed. But now you don't have to worry she dissapeared the moment I did broke your is how the magic of poison works dear..'

She smiled happily.

'So you're mine? Truly mine? I won't have to let you go after this?'

'Yes love. I'm yours' he kissed her lightly on the lips and she deepened it.


End file.
